


Carnival of Rust

by Gierre



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Мигель тратит свою жизнь впустую, когда на него выходит старый вампир. Теперь, чтобы получить желаемое, Мигелю приходится играть в поддавки со смертью.





	Carnival of Rust

**Author's Note:**

> Для настроения включите Carnival of Rust от Poets of the Fall. Фик об оригинальных персонажах в рамках канона.

Вокруг Мигеля растекалась в разные стороны лужа крови насыщенно-алого цвета. Он глядел в потолок подвала, где его бросили грабители, и уже в двадцатый раз считал до десяти.  
Все шло нормально, он почти вписывался в план, и все-таки в последний момент сдали нервы. Ему бы потянуть время еще хотя бы полчасика, но мерзавцы из подворотни были слишком мерзкими. Ему стало тошно, он плюнул в лицо мужику, который стоял напротив, и потасовка завязалась. Кровь Рихарда помогла Мигелю выдержать первую серию ударов кулаком, но он все равно вырубился, когда кастет задел висок. Судя по хрусту, кость треснула. Или это было воображение Мигеля?  
Лежа в луже крови, Мигель представлял себе жуткие картины. Что, если Рихард не успеет? Придет слишком поздно, когда Мигель уже отправится к праотцам или к другой муре, в которую верили люди вокруг. Будет ли Рихард страдать или же сразу найдет новую игрушку? Например, одного из этих мерзких ублюдков с кастетами.  
Им мало было избить Мигеля до полусмерти, они решили, что стоит продолжить дело, вооружившись ножами.  
Чувствуя, как железо проникает под кожу, Мигель уже не мог испытывать боль. Он хорошо помнил это состояние отстраненности, когда вместо особенно острых ощущений появлялась отупляющая эйфория. Мигель смотрел, как идиоты с ножами водят вдоль его вен, и хохотал. В конце концов, они бросили его на пол и выбежали из подвала, точно боялись подцепить безумие.  
— Ты ведь придешь, правда? — спросил Мигель у потолка.  
Психологи из интернета сказали бы, что Мигель состоит в зависимых нездоровых отношениях. Во-первых, его чувства были безответными. Нормальному человеку стоило бы остановиться уже на этом. Во-вторых, объект мечтаний Мигеля был вампиром, а это усложняло ситуацию. Наконец, в-третьих, в последний раз, когда они виделись, Рихард сказал Мигелю, чтобы тот убирался в «свой сраный Мюнхен» и ударил сапогом в живот с такой силой, что треснула пара ребер.  
— Ты обязательно придешь, — прошептал Мигель потолку, хохоча.  
Резкий вдох заставил его закашляться, и он почувствовал, как изо рта вытекает кровь. Ничего необычного в этом не было.  
Мигель встретил Рихарда в одном из подпольных клубов, где делали ставки на людей. Мигель проигрывал. Его выпускали в том случае, если нужно было проиграть новичку. Мигель был ни на что не годен. Единственным его козырем было то, что он выползал из любого дерьма. Держался за осколки жизни изо всех сил, пока его не стаскивали с ринга. Для зрителей Мигель был уже трупом, но на самом деле еще жил. Его можно было ставить снова и снова, не выплачивая издержки мусорщикам.  
— Привет, малыш, — сказал ему Рихард, стоя над развороченным в последнем бою телом. — Неужели тебе совсем не хочется жить?  
Мигель в ответ расхохотался, и кровь потекла у него изо рта. Своим смехом он пытался сказать, что слишком хочет жить, чтобы разменивать все это на мелочи вроде завтрака, обеда и ужина. Он так хотел жить, что искал жизнь повсюду. В случайном ударе бродяги, в тычке школьного задиры, во время военных операций, и теперь — на ринге. Умирая, Мигель наконец чувствовал себя живым.  
Рихард в тот день дал ему столько своей крови, что еще месяц Мигель не мог избавиться от ночного преследования. Стоило закрыть глаза, образ вампира появлялся из ниоткуда. Иногда Мигель спал на ходу. Чем сильнее били его на ринге, тем отчетливей проявлялся образ. В конце концов он снова загнал себя в тупик — кровь к тому времени перестала действовать как чудодейственное лекарство. Все, что она давала Мигелю — память о вампире, который вытащил его с того света.  
Так началась их игра. Мигель искал неприятности, а потом ждал, что предпримет Рихард. Приходилось быть изобретательным. Терпеть, пока тело переработает кровь вампира, чтобы можно было получать по-настоящему серьезные травмы. Рихард никогда не говорил, что вернется, ничего не обещал и называл Мигеля «ничтожеством», «убогим отбросом вонючего города», «беспомощным пидором». Но каждый раз приходил.  
— Ты придешь, конечно, — шептал Мигель. Потолок плыл перед глазами.  
— Почему ты не можешь вести себя, как все? — спросил знакомый Мигелю голос.  
Отец. В детстве Мигель часто попадал в переделки. Устраивал драки, в которых не мог победить. Ему нужен был проигрыш. Ощущение беспомощности, слепого доверия по отношению к другому существу. К тому, кто оставит в живых, несмотря на победу.  
— Сплошное наказание, — сказал отец.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Мигель. — Я пытаюсь умереть, если не видишь.  
Пара голубых глаз мелькнула над ним. У отца были карие.  
— Ты? — спросил Мигель.  
— Я, — ответил Рихард, касаясь губ Мигеля собственными.  
Никакой нежности, просто быстрый и эффективный способ заставить Мигеля выпить нужное количество крови.  
Но Мигелю никогда не нужна была нежность. Он ждал новой встречи со смертью, а кровь вампира могла продлить ожидание до нового раза. Вкус этой крови был наркотиком, запрещенным к продаже. Доноры крови попадали в немилость князей вампиров, их преследовали и уничтожали. Но никто не мог запретить Рихарду давать кровь таким способом, и он пользовался этим, выискивая людей тут и там. Успешные бизнесмены, банкиры, политики — Мигель знал, что почти весь город контролирует Рихард или его создания.  
— Зачем ты делаешь это? — спросил Мигель, когда Рихард встал на ноги. — Зачем приходишь каждый раз?  
— Хочешь признаний крестной феи? — с презрением спросил Рихард. — Возвращайся к себе в нору, мюнхенская свинья.  
Мигель остался лежать в крови, потому что раны на нем затягивались медленно. Рихард ушел, громко хлопнув дверью подвала. Пока внутри Мигеля было хоть немного крови Рихарда, вампир мог найти его в любом месте.  
Ночью.  
День оставался их слабым местом. Днем Мигель заставлял себя не рисковать, отсыпался и прятался в ночлежках. У него не было дома, семьи, друзей. Только желание как можно скорей оказаться на волосок от гибели.  
Временами он размышлял, хотя это выходило у Мигеля намного хуже, чем подвергать себя смертельной опасности по пустякам. Мысли крутились возле Рихарда, вокруг его слов. Вокруг Мюнхена, который Мигель покинул, когда ему стукнуло четырнадцать, и куда мечтал не возвращаться больше никогда. Каждый раз, стоило Рихарду обозвать его «мюнхенской свиньей» или еще кем-нибудь «мюнхенским», Мигель думал, что это означает. Конечно, в Берлине водились снобы, как и в любой столице, вот только Мюнхен никогда не был в полном смысле слова «провинцией». В конечном счете, Мигель успокаивал себя тем, что старый вампир таким образом напоминает о простеньком происхождении и отсутствии перспектив.  
Мигель дождался, когда прояснится сознание, сел, осмотрел лужу крови, попытался встать, но поскользнулся.  
— Ублюдки, — сказал он, обращаясь к невидимым обидчикам.  
Их трупы нашлись этажом выше. Мигель забрал деньги, воспользовался душем и отыскал чистую одежду.  
Нужно было валить — он ухитрился вляпаться в дерьмо прямо в центре Берлина, а это означало, что вот-вот нагрянут стражи порядка. Дверь дома была безрассудно выломана Рихардом. Мигель вывалился в ночной город, достал из кармана пачку сигарет, одолженных в кармане безголового трупа, прикурил и пошел вперед.  
Ему было плевать, куда идти. Сразу после дозы крови ему было неважно, что с ним происходит. Он действовал скорее по привычке. Одежда, душ — чтобы не попасть за решетку. Рихард вытащит даже оттуда, но непременно ввалит по челюсти, да так, что придется вправлять руками.  
— Ублюдок, — прошептал ночному городу Мигель. — Почему тебя так трогает мой родной город, говнюк?  
Несмотря на опьянение, мысль вцепилась в Мигеля. Он вспомнил, что Рихард частенько использует название города в своих оскорблениях. Раньше это казалось Мигелю придурью вампира, но для подобных причуд тот был слишком влиятелен и стар. Нет, здесь было нечто большее.  
Он остановился перед торговым центром, проследил, как карманник вытаскивает у пожилой дамы бумажник, бросил сигарету на дорогу.  
— Вы нарушаете…  
Голос козла в форме долетал до Мигеля обрывками. Его обвиняли в ненадлежащем поведении или еще каком-то дерьме. Он почти не понимал, где находится, с трудом фокусировал взгляд.  
— Что вы употребляли?  
— Иди сюда, — сказал Мигель, облизывая губы, и заметил, как краснеют бледные щеки полицейского.  
— Я не… — полицейский попытался вырвать из лап Мигеля, но тот пододвинулся всем телом и прошептал, что не будет против, если его арестуют, но в менее публичном месте.  
Полицейский схватил Мигеля, нацепил наручники и потащил к ближайшему переулку, где обитали остатки бомжей, самые наглые карманники и старая, как мир, побирушка.  
— Ладно, энтузиаст, — полицейский расстегнул наручники Мигеля, развернул его лицом к себе. — Отрабатывай свободу.  
Стоя на коленях, Мигель представлял себе совершенно другого человека. Гул в голове был оглушительно ярким, а сознание то и дело проваливалось в сон, так что особых усилий прилагать не пришлось. Несколько минут ему было хорошо и спокойно, но потом полицейский вырвал его из лап фантазий оглушительной пощечиной:  
— Поднимайся, чертова шлюха, я не потащу тебя обратно!  
Мигель с трудом встал на ноги, опираясь о грязную стену здания, вытер губы, пробуя языком смесь спермы и остатков крови.  
— Благодарю за бдительность, — сказал Мигель и потащился в сторону бомжей, спящего на картонке карманника и старухи.  
Перед ним расступились, Мигель вывалился на оживленную улицу, быстро слился с толпой и пошел дальше. Он шел, куда несли ноги, но мысли о Мюнхене вернулись.  
Сесть на автобус и доехать до родного города? Зачем? Что он там найдет?  
Нет, дело было серьезнее.  
Мигель часто сталкивался с дилерами крови в барах и успел разузнать у них много полезных сведений. Например, о том, что свои территории вампиры хранили как святыни. Пересечение границ сопровождалось долгими переговорами.  
Мысль ускользала. В последний год Мигель еще ни разу не был достаточно трезв, чтобы додумать ее до конца.  
— Вот говнюк! Глянь на него! — крикнули в сторону Мигеля. Он попытался прикурить, но сигарету и зажигалку выбила из рук чужая ладонь. Мигеля повалили на землю, ударили сапогом в бок, а потом добавили с другой стороны чем-то помощнее. Ломом или битой?  
— Какого черта?! — крикнул Мигель. Он получил свою дозу адреналина и крови. Ему не помешал бы секс, но отсос полицейскому был неплохой временной альтернативой, а ребята явно не собирались заниматься любовью.  
— Еще и вякает, сученыш! — обрадовался один из хулиганов.  
— Валите отсюда, — выкашлял из себя Мигель, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
Мюнхен. Вспышкой вернулось крошечное воспоминание о том, как в детстве его водили причащаться в старенькую церквушку. Было ли там распятье? Он не помнил. Как и то, кто привел его в церковь. Вспоминание было чертовски ярким. Руки священника, лунный свет.  
Мюнхен.  
— Отвалите! — кричал Мигель, отбиваясь от ног руками. Каждый удар отдалял его от заветных воспоминаний. — Нет, нет, мне нужно…  
На бледной ладони лежал пропитанный алым кругляш.  
— Кровь Христа, — говорил приятный голос священника.  
Вкус крови на языке, эйфория.  
— Господь следит за тобой, Мигель, — сказал священник, выпуская его из церкви.  
— Кровь Христа, — повторил Мигель, переворачиваясь на бок. — Блядские вампиры. Вы совсем охренели? — он посмотрел на окружившую его банду. — Да какого черта с вами не так? Я просто хотел закурить, говнюки!  
Он встал на ноги, пошатываясь, вправил вывихнутую руку. Хулиганы переглядывались. Они не ожидали, что на этом этапе жертва может встать.  
Мигель пошел вперед.  
— Я все понял, — сказал он, обращаясь к Рихарду.  
— Че ты понял, уебок? — спросил ближайший хулиган.  
— Что тебе пиздец, — Мигель изо всех сил ударил его кулаком. Хулиган упал, зажимая нос. Остальные попятились.  
Мигель продолжил идти. Он не оглядывался. Теперь нужно было найти Рихарда.  
— Я все понял. Я понял, честное слово. Я больше не подведу тебя, обещаю.  
Удар в спину выбил из него дух. Мигель упал, чувствуя, что у него больше нет ног.  
— Убегайте, — попросил Мигель, когда над ним склонилась перекошенная яростью рожа.  
Все повторялось. Еще ни разу Мигель не оказывался по уши в дерьме дважды за ночь. Его рекордом был перерыв в неделю. Рихард тогда быстро вышел из себя, Мигелю досталась всего капля его крови. Раны заживали месяц, будто бы Мигель был самым обычным человеком.  
Он никогда не считал себя обычным. На нем всегда быстро заживали раны. Как на собаке. Природный дар. Талант, данный Господом Богом.  
Или священником в церкви Мюнхена, о которой никто, кроме маленького Мигеля не слышал. Конечно, его пасли. Как животное, которое должно дорасти до нужной кондиции. От отвращения Мигелю захотелось сдохнуть.  
Наконец все сложилось в полную картину. Много лет назад мальчишку Мигеля подметил мюнхенский вампир, дал ему свою кровь, намекая остальным, что место занято. Как будто стол обоссал. И теперь из-за этого ублюдка Рихард не может сделать Мигеля вампиром, ведь это означало бы, что один вампир отобрал у другого добычу.  
— Как же я вас ненавижу, — сказал Мигель, провожая взглядом летящее прочь от него тело хулигана. У парня не хватало одной ноги и головы. Они валялись неподалеку.  
— Ты совсем рехнулся?! — крикнул на ухо Мигелю Рихард. — Думаешь, я твоя ебаная карманная собачка?  
— Я вспомнил Мюнхен, — прохрипел Мигель, вглядываясь в ночное небо. Светало. Он знал, что Рихард не выдержит даже первых лучей солнца. Слишком древние вампиры рассыпались прахом и от меньшего.  
— Вспомнил? Тогда, будь добр, вспомни имя того козла, который ставит мне палки в колеса, — Рихард наклонился над Мигелем, прокусил свою нижнюю губу.  
На этот раз Мигель дотянулся до затылка Рихарда, он обхватил вампира ладонью и подтянулся ближе.  
— Я хочу пойти с тобой, — сказал Мигель, проглотив последнюю каплю.  
— В гнездо вампиров? Хочешь, чтобы я держал тебя в закрытой комнате, пока не разберусь с Мюнхеном? Будешь сидеть там на цепи и слушать, как щелкают зубы голодных бестолочей?  
— Буду, — Мигель проглотил обиду и гордость. — Что угодно.  
— Я думал, тебя хватит надолго, — Рихард с презрением оттолкнул Мигеля обратно на асфальт. — Хочешь пойти со мной? Разберись со своим дерьмом в Мюнхене.  
Из-за повреждений, обиды и боли Мигель надолго потерял сознание. Он очнулся в госпитале, пришлось ужом изворачиваться, чтобы сбежать. В больничной одежде, с торчащим из вены катетером, Мигель тащился по задворкам Берлина.  
Одежда нашлась у старого клиента. Не бесплатно, конечно, но перед Мигелем впервые за долгие годы возникла ясная и простая цель, так что он готов был на все. И уж конечно он готов был немного постонать в подушку, изображая удовольствие. Как в старые добрые времена.  
Старик дал Мигелю в придачу к одежде возможность воспользоваться душем, сытный обед и немного наличных.  
— Береги себя, мальчик!  
— Отвали, ничтожество, — Мигель оттолкнул старика и умчался в город. Он ненавидел, когда о нем заботились, когда его жалели. Все это было доказательствами собственной слабости Мигеля.  
Несколько минут пришлось простоять под дождем на дороге, зато его быстро посадили в машину. Дождь превращал людей в мягкотелых болванов. Они могли проезжать мимо человека на дороге в солнечный день до темноты, зато стоило накрапать легкому дождику — велись, как дети.  
Мигелю не повезло с первой машиной: строгая чопорная мама и два оболтуса на заднем сиденье, пристегнутые так сильно, будто собрались в космос. Один из детей, пацан лет семи, всю дорогу орал, что хочет ссать, но у мамы был в голове четкий план, и она не собиралась отступать от него, так что через пару часов у Мигеля разболелась голова от криков. Он сказал «Спасибо», положил на панель перед собой немного денег и попросил высадить возле Лейпцига.  
Вторая тачка была сказкой по сравнению с первой. Влюбленная парочка, которая не замечала Мигеля, комфортно устроившегося на заднем сиденье. Они тихо ворковали, делали снимки по дороге и неслись вперед, как блядский японский экспресс. Мигель добрался до Мюнхена засветло, его даже подбросили в забегаловку и оплатили пиво. Он был чертовски благодарен судьбе.  
— За страдания наши воздается нам, — сказал Мигель, салютуя кружкой пива удаляющимся влюбленным.  
Можно было взяться за дело сразу, но Мигель знал свое единственное преимущество — светлое время суток. Если он отоспится одну ночь, кровь Рихарда не успеет выйти из него, зато сознание станет чуть яснее. Он сможет, к примеру, составить план отступления.  
Теперь Мигель знал, чего хочет Рихард. «Разобраться с дерьмом в Мюнхене». Нужно просто выяснить, где спит говнюк, который дал Мигелю кровь, прийти днем и проткнуть мерзавца ножкой от табуретки. Днем вампиры беспомощны, а в Мигеле течет изрядная порция крови Рихарда, поэтому сил ему не занимать. Как и решимости. Все проблемы одним махом — убить говнюка, который заманивает детей и заставляет их сосать свою поганую кровь. И добиться, наконец, расположения Рихарда. Добиться, чтобы он приходил не только когда Мигель помирает.  
Пришлось вспомнить пару старых трюков — отобрать телефон у бабули, наплести консьержу третьесортной гостиницы, что документы остались у жены, которая с минуты на минуту подъедет к их свадебному путешествию. Мигель мог быть убедителен, когда хотел, и ему частенько приходилось изворачиваться ужом.  
Консьерж взял помятые купюры, а в бабкином телефоне было оплачено много минут, и Мигель знал наверняка, что до следующего утра она не доберется в участок и не станет искать другой способ заблокировать номер. Скорее всего, она до сих пор считает, что забыла телефон в магазине.  
Зато Мигель смог позвонить старым знакомым. Парочке школьных подруг, сослуживцу, воспитательнице, с которой мутил после выпуска из школы сказочно долгий месяц. Он спрашивал их об одном и том же — не помнят ли они странную церковь, где нелепый мудак в рясе, изображавший священника, давал пропитанные красным вином салфетки. «Или типа того», — неизменно добавлял Мигель. Он утверждал, что искать священника просила его мама на смертном одре. На самом деле, Мигель не видел мать уже лет пять, понятия не имел, бывала она уже на смертном одре или еще не довелось. Но для разговоров по телефону такая история была в самый раз. Ему сочувствовали, ему хотели помочь. Еще бы, у человека умирает мать!  
Мигель ненавидел людей за цинизм и лицемерие. Им было плевать на него, они выгоняли его взашей, если он ночевал дольше пары раз, они гнали его на паршивую работу и говорили «будь как все», но стоило ему рассказать сказку о своих несчастьях, как из них летели сладости, будто из рога изобилия. Сочувствие, понимание, принятие, одобрение — как из ебаных психотерапевтов.  
Никому не было дела до реальных проблем Мигеля, их интересовали только выдуманные. И вот одна из жертв сказала ему, что видела похожего священника в детстве, всего один раз. Ее отвела школьная учительница после урока вечером.  
— Адрес, солнышко. Помнишь, адрес? — вцепился Мигель.  
— Нет, котеночек. Я помню, что напротив была настоящая церковь. С витражами и всем таким. Через дорогу. И еще помню, что совсем близко был зоомагазин. Тот старый, помнишь? Я в детстве хотела себе хомячка, а там можно было стоять и смотреть. Мы проходили мимо, и я запомнила.  
— Ты хотела себе хомячка? Ди, да что с тобой не так? — он повесил трубку.  
Утром, поев за счет разомлевшего от секса в туалете официанта, Мигель отправился искать старые зоомагазины Мюнхена. Их было совсем немного. Первые два не подходили, потому что рядом никогда не было церквей и храмов, зато возле третьего красовались заветные шпили.  
Дом напротив. Мигель увидел старый, но хорошо отреставрированный дом. Серая штукатурка, стилизованные окна, которые напоминали витражи храмов. Да, Мигель был внутри. Именно здесь ему дали чертову кровь. Возможно, ее давали и позже. Под видом лекарств, когда он болел. Или вместе с витаминами.  
Осмотревшись по сторонам, Мигель направился прямиком в церковь.  
Дверь открылась с легким скрипом. Место явно не пользовалось большой популярностью. Мигель оказался в просторном зале, стены и потолок которого были отделаны белой штукатуркой. Ряды аскетичных белых стульев стояли справа и слева до самого алтаря далеко впереди. За алтарем об истинной природе здания напоминали три витража и распятье.  
— Вы что-то ищете? — спросил Мигеля незнакомый мужской голос.  
На другого такой вопрос мог произвести фантастический эффект. Еще бы — в полной тишине, в пустой церкви с небес раздается Глас Божий.  
Мигель всю жизнь был скептиком, и он просто задрал голову. Балконы справа и слева. В левой части можно было заметить фигуру служителя церкви в черной одежде.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить, — сказал Мигель.  
— Будьте добры, подождите меня внизу, я спущусь к вам.  
— Если бы в церкви всегда было так просто, — пробормотал Мигель. — Подождите, я спущусь к вам. Да, ребята могли избежать доброй половины войн.  
Он не стал ждать и пошел к алтарю. В детстве ему всегда хотелось посмотреть, что сзади. И все же Мигель шел недостаточно быстро, священник подошел к нему на полпути к цели.  
— Что вас интересует?  
— Я жил неподалеку в детстве, — сказал Мигель. — Моя мама умирает, и я хотел помолиться за нее в месте, где мы были вдвоем.  
На этом месте Мигелю начинали сочувствовать, но теперь вместо жалости он видел в глазах священника подозрение.  
— Хотите, чтобы я помолился с вами? Или планируете заказать в ее честь…  
— Вы молодо выглядите для священника, — заметил Мигель, вглядываясь в привлекательные черты лица.  
Под черной одеждой проступали контуры спортивной фигуры. Аккуратную стрижку подчеркивал ровный цвет кожи. Глаза священника горели, и у этого огонька могло быть несколько объяснений. Самое очевидное — секс. Но Мигель, несмотря на весь скептицизм, сомневался, что этот тип трахался прямо в храме. По меньшей мере, помялась бы одежда.  
Еще священник мог подхватить грипп, вот только здоровый цвет лица и ровное дыхание никак не вязались с этой стадией болезни.  
Наконец, абсолютный фаворит Мигеля — наркотическое опьянение. Сквозь призму прихода мир превращался в нечто новое, и безумный блеск в глазах отражал внутреннее состояние человека. Священник-наркоман? Бывает и такое, конечно, но тяжелые наркотики быстро разрушают организм. К тому же малыша попрут из церкви, как только поймают с поличным, а при таком блеске странно, что он еще не на реабилитации. Разве что вся церковь закупается у одного дилера.  
Или…  
Мигель расхохотался. Да, конечно, это ведь очевидно. Церковь прямо напротив проклятого дома. Вампир просто гений. Может следить за молодой порослью. Поглядывать через дорогу.  
— И еще говорят, у меня нет ничего святого, — сказал Мигель, разворачиваясь.  
— Кто вы? — спросил священник.  
— Никто, — не оглядываясь, ответил Мигель. — Я никто — пустое место. Считай, меня здесь не было.  
— Стой.  
Мигель остановился, потому что с парня в черной одежде, наконец, слетела маска напускного благородства. Теперь он приказывал.  
— Ты был здесь в детстве? Почему ты вернулся?  
— У меня тут незавершенные дела, приятель.  
— Ты пришел на зов?  
— На зов? — Мигель развернулся. — Парень, ты серьезно? Зов? У тебя в башке жижа вместо мозга? Ты понимаешь, кто ты? Чертов зомбак. Наркоман на игле. Зов…  
— Не нужно сопротивляться неизбежному, — строго сказал священник.  
— Срать я хотел на неизбежное, приятель. Скажи своему папику, я зайду вечером. Нужно поговорить.  
— Ты хочешь говорить с Людвигом?  
— Людвиг? Ну и отлично, парень, а у тебя большие проблемы с мозгами. Чини их, если не хочешь получить в лоб пулю или что потяжелее.  
Мигель пошел к выходу. Он услышал, как щелкнул предохранитель. Кровь вампира делала его невероятно восприимчивым к звукам и запахам.  
— Стой на месте, берлинская шлюха.  
— Отлично! — Мигель поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен. — В Мюнхене я берлинская шлюха? Определитесь, дорогие, я уже сам путаюсь, какой город считать родным.  
— Стой на месте, или я…  
— Или ты что? Выстрелишь? Валяй. К утру от твоей церквушки камня на камне не останется.  
Ствол пистолета коснулся затылка Мигеля.  
— Ты на земле Людвига, ублюдок. Дышишь его воздухом. Угрожаешь тому, кого он выбрал для продолжения рода.  
— Для продолжения рода? Ты что, его женушка? — Мигель не выдержал и расхохотался.  
Пуля попала в левую икру. Мигель уже понял это, но пока не мог почувствовать боль. Ему было слишком смешно.  
— Ну ты и юморист, парень, — смеялся Мигель, стоя на коленях.  
— Да что с тобой не так?  
Мигель увидел, что теперь противник стоит лицом к нему, направляя пистолет в голову.  
— Ты — сумасшедший?  
— Размечтался, — ответил Мигель с безумной улыбкой. — Нет, я мыслю очень трезво. Начинаю соображать, как работают договоры вампиров. Сечешь? Допустим, ты отправишься в Берлин на детскую экскурсию по главным храмам. Так?  
Собеседник, не моргая, смотрел на Мигеля.  
— Допустим, в подворотне на тебя нападет орава долбоебов с кастетами. Но ты был выбран ебаным вампиром для обращения. Тебе дали ебаную салфеточку с кровью. Ты под его защитой. Так?  
— К чему ты рассказываешь об этом? — фальшивый священник перехватил пистолет поудобнее.  
— О, я рассказываю об этом, потому что до меня наконец дошло, — Мигель согнулся от хохота. — Ему просто нужен был достаточно безрассудный мудак, чтобы залезть на территорию другого вампира, вот и все. Ну и ладно. К черту! Слышишь, святоша? К черту все. Если я могу сделать это для него, пускай. Он подарил мне больше кайфа, чем все дилеры Германии, вместе взятые. Стреляй, святоша, — Мигель пополз в сторону священника. — Если ты не выстрелишь, я укушу тебя за ногу и постепенно доберусь до лица. Понял?  
Нервы священника наконец сдали. Раздалась еще пара выстрелов. Мигель понял, что не может двигаться вперед. Остановился. Потом заставил себя совершить рывок, перевернулся на спину и уставился в белый потолок храма.  
Накатывало спокойствие, убийственное, опасное. Мигель никогда раньше не чувствовал такого. Возможно, священник переборщил и попал в грудь или в диафрагму. Кровь Рихарда делала свою работу, но после трех выстрелов все, что она могла — замедлить процесс.  
Мигель понял, что наконец умирает. После всей боли, тщетных надежд, попыток выкарабкаться из ямы, он мог перестать цепляться за жизнь.  
И тут его поразило еще одно неприятное озарение. Он понял, что его смерть от руки ублюдка в черной одежде ничего не даст Рихарду. Вампир отвечает только за других вампиров — за тех, кого сделал частью своего гнезда, а в особенности за своих детей. Но люди живут своей жизнью. Сдохнуть в храме означает расписаться в слабости Рихарда.  
Мигель сцепил зубы от досады. Над его головой хлопнула дверь. Он понял, что фальшивый святоша убежал из церкви. Скорее всего, побежал в дом напротив. Или в бар — напиться, чтобы забыть о совершенном поступке. Ведь это, в самом деле, поступок. Убить человека — это тяжело. Требует мужества, решимости. Мигель делал такое, когда служил в армии, но там за него принимали решение другие, и это было совсем другим ощущением.  
Да, святоша неплохо выслужился перед своим Людвигом. Вытащил из города неприятную занозу, пока его будущий Создатель спал. Людвиг проснется, позовет святошу, погладит по голове и даст вкусную конфетку с привкусом железа. Ну а Мигель? Мигель сдохнет, разглядывая белый потолок.  
— Нет, уж, ублюдки, — процедил Мигель, стараясь не дышать слишком часто. Ему казалось, еще немного, и он задохнется. — Нет, хер вам, я выкарабкаюсь. Доползу до вашей ебаной секты. Слышите?! — эхо его голоса отскочило от стен храма и вернулось.  
Закрыв глаза, Мигель сосредоточился на боли. Нога ныла, но он знал, что через несколько минут пуля вылезет. Можно было не беспокоиться об этом. Хотя Мигель еще ни разу не получал пулю в грудь или в живот, его сто раз задевали по ногам и рукам.  
Дрожащей от волнения, страха и боли ладонью, Мигель стал водить по животу. Футболка намокла. Он попытался приподнять голову, но увидел только залитую кровью грудь.  
— Ладно, давай искать дырки, — сказал Мигель, чтобы не оставаться наедине с тишиной церкви.  
Его рука шарила по груди, коснулась куртки. Он вспомнил, что стащил мобильник.  
— Идиот!  
Скорая подъехала через пять минут. Рядом с медиками стояли полицейские, но энергичный врач не подпустил к Мигелю никого, кто мог бы задать вопросы.  
— Постарайтесь не терять сознания, — сказал врач в машине.  
— Меня сильно продырявили, доктор? — спросил Мигель.  
— Странно, что вы вообще живы.  
— Я просто везучий. На мне все заживает, как на собаке.  
— Ладно, везучий, лежи смирно.  
До самой больницы Мигель старался не отключаться от боли на поворотах, во время резких остановок, от неловких движений врача.  
Его отправили на операционный стол, и там от убойных доз препаратов он все-таки заснул.  
— Вставай, говнюк! Вставай! Пора в школу! — кричала мама.  
Мигель резко открыл глаза. Заглянул за окно.  
Ночь.  
Рядом с ним в палате никого не было, он быстро снял датчики, подпер дверь кроватью и побежал к окну. Третий этаж.  
Сползти по трубе, использовать фантазию, основы рукопашного боя, храбрость и безрассудство. Прыжок, приземление, хруст в области правой стопы. Мигель потащился вперед, придерживая ногу, когда его окликнули. Он не обратил внимания и понесся дальше, игнорируя боль. Нужно было бежать во что бы то ни стало. Еще одной глупости произойти не должно.  
Таксист остановился только потому что Мигель бросился машине навстречу.  
— Мне не нужны проблемы, — сказал водитель.  
— У тебя их и не будет, довези меня на место.  
— Деньги-то у тебя есть?  
— Ты идиот? Я в больничной поебени, какие у меня могут быть деньги! Езжай вперед, или проблемы у тебя начнутся, — сказал Мигель.  
Испуганный водитель довез его до нужного места. За угол церкви и заветного дома. Мигель присел на дорогу, обдумывая план. Старушка, которая шла мимо, бросила ему пару монет.  
— Благослови вас Господь!  
— Катись к черту! — ответила старушка.  
Мигель подкинул в руке пару монет, улыбаясь.  
Ему нужно было зайти в дом вампира Людвига, представиться, объяснить, откуда он помнит о крови, зловещей мессе. Попытаться выйти. Людвиг не выпустит его. Для него это будет неприемлемый риск. Мигелю останется сделать то, что он мастерски вытворял всю свою жизнь — конкретно подставить жопу. Нарваться на такую драку, где его жизнь окажется на волоске. Который уже раз за последние пару дней?  
У Рихарда будут развязаны руки, он придет, спасет Мигеля в последний раз, и все закончится. Не нужно будет бросаться в драки, чтобы проиграть. Не нужно будет унижаться перед каждым встречным. Мигель станет частью семьи, где связь крови — нечто буквальное. Гораздо сильнее дружбы или любви, в которые Мигель с детства не верил.  
Он сжал в руке монетки и пошел в дом. Свет в окнах был хорошим знаком.  
Стук.  
Топот шагов.  
Женщина в белом чепчике открыла дверь.  
— Вы хотите… — она прервала речь на полуслове, заметив, что Мигель почти раздет, а его единственное облачение — больничная роба.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с Людвигом, — сказал Мигель и прошел в дом, не дожидаясь, когда его пригласят. Еще одно преимущество смертного.  
— Блядь! — крикнул Мигель, замерев возле входа.  
Он забыл. Совершенно забыл, что вампиру нужно приглашение. Они всегда встречались с Рихардом на улице, а своего дома у Мигеля не было никогда в жизни. Но здесь другое дело. Кому-то из смертных дом Людвига точно принадлежит. Он бы не стал пренебрегать дополнительной защитой.  
Мигель попытался выйти, чтобы обдумать план еще раз, но дверь ему преградила женщина в чепчике. Она широко улыбнулась, демонстрируя клыки.  
— Привет, сладенький!  
— Я должен поговорить с Людвигом, — сказал Мигель.  
План летел к чертям, но ни один план Мигеля еще ни разу не проходил гладко. Что-то обязательно шло не так. Он решил, что не станет сворачивать. Если его убьют, что ж, он уже готов был сегодня сдохнуть. По крайней мере, у Рихарда появится повод. Ведь именно это было нужно ему? Повод развязать войну с вампирами Мюнхена?  
— Как просто было бы, если бы ты сказал мне, — пробормотал Мигель, пока женщина вела его по коридорам на второй этаж.  
Обстановка выглядела знакомой, но часть мебели передвинули, а витражное окно, которое поразило Мигеля много лет назад, заменили обычным.  
Несколько человек сидели за большим столом. Играли в покер. В центре стола валялись помятые купюры, монеты, ключи от машины, украшения.  
Раздавался смех.  
Мигель приготовился умирать, вошел в комнату и громко спросить:  
— Ну и кто из вас, говнюков, Людвиг?  
Пять человек обернулись к Мигелю. Он разглядывал их по часовой стрелке. Ближе всех сидел бритоголовый мужик в татуировках, от которого за версту разило уголовщиной и опасностью. Левее накручивала на пальчик белокурый локон дорогая цыпа в брильянтах. Напротив Мигеля сидели два безобразно похожих друг на друга мужика в костюмах. Они были безликими в своей одинаковости. Правее…  
— Я говорил вам, он просто конфета, — сказал Рихард.  
Подкинул в кучу пачку купюр в драгоценном зажиме, украшенном красными камушками.  
— Я в деле, — добавил Рихард. — Садись, парень, не зря ведь ехал в Мюнхен, да?  
С трудом передвигая ногами, Мигель послушно пошел к месту рядом с Рихардом.  
— Кстати, я — Людвиг, — сказал уголовник, усмехаясь. Он был вампиром, вне всяких сомнений, но совсем не вязался с чистюлей из церкви, которого якобы выбрал для «продолжения рода».  
— Чего ты удивляешься? Думаешь, мы оставили тут нашего карманного мюнхенского педофила? Как же. Мне не нужны проблемы с законом. Раздавать кровь детям — надо было додуматься. С другой стороны, результаты интересные. Например, ты, — Рихард показал Мигелю свои карты, но тот был слишком взволнован, чтобы понять комбинацию.  
— Ты из больницы сбежал, котенок? — спросила Мигеля девица в драгоценностях. — Людвиг, сладенький, разреши принести ему одежды. Мальчик простудится, а я не люблю кашель.  
— Мы уже заканчиваем, родная, — отозвался Людвиг, отправляя даме воздушный поцелуй. — Мы же заканчиваем, господа?  
Пара условных близнецов одновременно кивнула. Мигель заметил, что у них дрожат руки.  
Игра закончилась. Людвиг забрал себе гору денег. Несколько минут участники игры жали друг другу руки, обещали друг другу еще разок встретиться, пока наконец пара близнецов в офисном камуфляже не скрылась за дверью.  
Людвиг показал закрытой двери средний палец.  
— Ненавижу ебаных банкиров. Как будто в жопе клизма. Все настроение испортили, козлы. Ну а ты что, парень? Напугал моего церковного служку. Тот с перепугу метнулся через границу. Уже вроде во Франции. Ребята, конечно, его найдут, но ты бы полегче с ним.  
— Он всадил в меня три блядских пули! — крикнул Мигель.  
Глаза Людвига хитро блеснули:  
— Всадил и всадил, с кем не бывает. Ты-то чего приперся? Мстить?  
— Да я думал…  
— Нет, малыш, ты не думал. Совсем. У тебя голова не для думалки. Куда сказали, туда побежал. Видала, Ви? Вот так нужно работать. Я говорю тебе, ты делаешь, — Людвиг посмотрел на красотку в бирюльках.  
— Вечно ты драматизируешь, сладенький, — ответила Ви. — Пойдем, хочу показать тебе одно кольцо в каталоге Франческо.  
— Ебаные итальяшки, опять ты нашла себе драгоценное дерьмо! — кричал Людвиг, пока они вдвоем уходили из комнаты.  
Дверь закрылась. Рихард подошел к столу, забрал пачку денег в драгоценном зажиме, ключи от машины, кольцо.  
— Но ведь… — начал было Мигель.  
— Мы иногда устраиваем для наших партнеров маленькие спектакли. Бывает весело. Сегодня было скучновато, пока ты не пришел. Да, они надолго запомнят сегодняшний вечер. Обычная традиция — приходят, проигрывают Людвигу нужную сумму, уходят и получают выгодный договор. Все как всегда, Мигель.  
В тишине комнаты, сидя перед Рихардом в нелепой одежде, Мигель чувствовал себя голым. Он не знал, что делать. Ему казалось, он выставил себя идиотом, но Рихард не злился. Наоборот, смотрел с пониманием.  
— Тебя бы полвека назад, — пробормотал Рихард. — Да, там можно было развернуться. Сейчас разве что по подворотням бегать. Ладно, давай расплачиваться, раз уж ты пришел. Я думал, будешь еще неделю зализывать раны.  
— Я думал…  
— Ты не думал, — Рихард подошел к горе, достал цепочку с крестом. — Возьми, продашь и купишь себе одежду. Смотреть тошно. Ты действительно был в больнице?  
— Дважды.  
Рихард рассмеялся, подошел к Мигелю, положил руки ему на плечи. Прокусил губу, наклонился и поцеловал. На этот раз Мигель не чувствовал необходимости умирать. В нем будто перещелкнул тумблер, отвечающий за инстинкт самосохранения. Теперь Мигелю хотелось жить. Он сделал все, что должен был. Как бы глупо это ни выглядело, как бы нелепо он ни вел себя, все равно он справился. Не сдох, когда можно было сдохнуть. Дожил до этого дома, этой горы денег, этого поцелуя.  
— Завтра встретимся, — сказал Рихард, прежде чем свернуть Мигелю шею.

* * *

Необычная легкость стала первым воспоминанием Мигеля о новой жизни. Можно было двигать руками и ногами без усилий, будто он находился в невесомости.  
— Вылезай, — Рихард протягивал руку.  
Мигель огляделся. Со всех сторон его окружала земля. Несколько комьев валялись на груди поверх больничной одежды. Рихард уже выбрался из могилы и теперь протягивал руку, чтобы помочь Мигелю выбраться.  
Никогда в жизни никто не помогал Мигелю. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
